


Voltron One-Shots

by fandomhell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk is briefly mentioned, M/M, PJO, Percy Jackson AU, blue is a Russian blue cat, drabble?, klance, may be OOC?, mer!Keith, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomhell/pseuds/fandomhell





	1. Mermaid Au

Lance sat at the edge of the docks, staring into the horizon while the ocean lapped at his legs. He wanted to jump into the glistening water, but was exhausted to do so. The last lap around took a toll on him. He was willing to ignore the soreness of his arms and legs and would have been perfectly content with just floating, but the sun was beginning to set and he had to get home. Blue would be waiting for him, possibly wondering where he had gone though a part of him doubted that. 

By the time he arrived home, Blue stretched and walked over to her owner, having just woken up. "Aw, did I wake you up, girl?" Lance scratched behind her ear as she purred and leaned into his touch. Lance smiled setting his things down and got ready for bed. His head meeting the pillow was enough for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Keith stared into the sky, watching as the day turned to night. He hesitated and glanced around himself nervously. He was sure no one followed him (not that anyone would), but he felt paranoid. Slowly, he swam towards towards the surface of the ocean and cautiously stuck his head just above. After glancing towards the moon he exhaled, from relief or anxiety he didn't know. What else was he supposed to do? The full moon was out, so he should be... out on the sand! He proceeded with his plan. Once close enough to shore, he hesitated once more before crawling out of the water. His skin felt irritated against the sand as his scales began to itch. A chill prickling feeling spread throughout his tail. 

He laid in the sand and waited and hoped. If the legend was true... he sighed. Maybe he was being foolish for it was only ever true in stories. Despite this, he waited some more, getting colder by the minute as his mind wandered. He shouldn't be out here. This was a stupid idea, he could have been seen by a human.  _Its not like anyone would miss me,_ Keith thought bitterly. He didn't know when, but at some point he fell asleep.

* * *

Lance awoke to the blaring of his alarm clock, immediately trying to resist the urge to scratch his face. His face mask felt uncomfortable and dry, but he enjoyed the refreshing feeling once it came off. It also quicken his awareness. 

He left his apartment as quickly as he possibly could, saying a brief goodbye to Blue, the made his way to work. He always took his favorite route, usually passing the beach as the salty smell of the sea seemed refreshing. Usually gazing into the ocean while passing by. This day was not so different with the exception of someone sleeping on the sand. Lance hadn't seen him before, or at least he didn't think so. The distance made it hard to tell. 

Lance glanced at his watch. He had a few minutes to spare (the diner was not very far). He slowly approach the sleeping boy, wandering how long he had been there. Lance went to shake him awake, and nearly jumped when the stranger abruptly sat up. 

"Hey, dude, are you okay?" Lance asked slowly. 

The stranger snapped his head towards him, eyes wide and perhaps a bit fearful. He would have approached him, but the stranger looked scared. He hugged his knees closer to himself and seemed genuinely surprised. 

"Seriously, are you okay?" Lance repeated. 

"I-I'm fine," he croaked. 

"Are... you sure?"

"Yes," though it sounded barely audible, his tone and his eyes made it final. Whatever silence fell between them was interrupted by the growl of the stranger's stomach, startling him. 

Lance glanced at his watch once more. If he left now he would make it on time to work. But the teen in front of him seemed so lost. He hesitated, weighing the cons and pros of the situation, but eventually sighed internally and stood. 

"Well, come on. Can't start the day with an empty stomach." 

The stranger looked more confused than startled, and hesitantly took the offered hand. Lance led him towards the diner. Or he would have if the stranger had followed, but the moment he stood, he flopped face forwards onto the sand. Lance laughed and the boy grimaced, brushing his dark hair out of his face. 

"Are y-"

"If you ask me if I'm okay one more time, I'm taking you down with me!" He snapped.

"Do you need help?" 

"I got this."

Lance held his arms up, giving him his space and watched as the boy in front of him tried to stand. He wobbled a bit, arms flung around to help him balance. Lance barely stifled a laughter, it was like watching an infant walk for the first time. The boy took a step and nearly fell back down if it weren't for Lance steadying him. 

"Woah, are your feet asleep, or something?" 

"I... guess?" 

Lance helped him until he seemed to have gotten the hang of it and continued to lead him towards the diner. Lance paused at the entrance and fought the urge to slap his forehead. He awkwardly face the person beside him, rubbing the back of his head. 

"I just forgot..., you can't go inside without shoes and a shirt." He glanced down at himself. He was only wearing red shorts. "Follow me." Lance led him towards the back of the restaurant and told him to wait. Soon he came back with a plate of food. "Thanks again, Hunk!" He shouted. 

Lance handed the teen the plate and utensils and sat next to him. 

"So," he said after a moment of silence, "are you the new lifeguard?" 

"Hm?"

"I...," he paused, brows furrowed. He seemed to be deep in thought, about what Lance didn't know. "I guess," he finally said. 

Once he was done with his food, Lance retrieved the plate and utensils. "Well, I should head back to work. I'm Lance, by the way." 

"...Keith," 

"Nice to meet you, Keith."


	2. Percy Jackson au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little snippet of how I think the Camp Half-Blood would be for the paladins.

Katie sat by her friends near the campfire and they listen to the songs the other campers would sing. Lance joined in and either match in tone or throw his own spin to it. Half of the Apollo kids saw it as a challenge, while others were just annoyed. Keith seemed just as irritated and just as ready to leave as Katie. Katie would have returned to her cabin if campfire songs weren't mandatory. As much as she loved her friends, she loved her computer more. Hunk said he worked hard on designing and building it and it was probably the best gift she had ever gotten. It kinda surprised her when the credit for the monster free device was given to Allura. Not that she didn't like Allura, it was rare that Allura would use her powers for something like this. 

Chiron stopped the singing before it escalated any further to announce the teams for Capture the Flag. Athena vs. Hermes. Shiro and the other head counselors strategize and assigned positions to each of them. Katie grinned as she got into her spot along side her brothers and sisters. Capture the Flag was possibly one of the reasons she enjoyed camp and endured the camp songs. When the horn blew she charged. 


End file.
